


Trust Me, I Won't Bite

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Witches, blood mention, cause you know, fangs, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Shigeru thought the wildest experience he'd have was with his volleyball team and rivals. He never expected to actually meet a vampire, much less a vampire that's actually his crush.~~For the Haikyuu Fantasy Exchange 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedi_elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_elizabeth/gifts).



Shigeru minds his own business… sometimes. Yes, he did throw Kyoutani against a wall, but it was only to give him a reality check. And yes, he did one-time butt into Kindaichi and Kunimi’s conversation to ask if they were dating yet; in his defense, they were totally playing footsie with their hands and blushing.

Aside from those times— Okay fine, and _other_ times— Shigeru thinks he keeps to himself and out of people’s business.

So it’s totally not his business to figure out why Karasuno’s new captain, Ennoshita is in an alley beside the Sendai hospital. They’ve hung out before after he helped the director with a few films and gotten to know each other more after Ennoshita made a groupchat with other volleyball captains. He secretly thinks Ennoshita is pretty cute and witty.

He may have a small puppy crush on him.

Maybe.

Definitely.

Whatever, that’s not the point. He shakes his head to focus on the situation at hand.

While Shigeru could have backed away, pretend he didn’t turn the wrong corner, and go on his way, he wanted to make sure Ennoshita was okay. Doubt lingers in his mind as he takes a few steps forward. Did they both enter the alley by accident? He doesn’t buy that.

Ennoshita sits on a wooden crate, bent over some packet in his hands. Shigeru can’t tell what it is due to shadows dusking over the other male’s figure.

“Ennoshita?” Shigeru calls, tucking his phone into his jacket pocket. “You okay?” He walks closer until he’s only a meter away.

Apparently Ennoshita was lost in thought because he jumps. “Yahaba!” he scrambles, folding the packet. “What are you doing here?”

Not wanting to admit, _Yeah, I got my directions_ mixed up, Shigeru settles for a shrug. “Walking around,” he says, tucking his hands in his pockets. “Why are you here?”

“Just eating,” Ennoshita answers, too quickly to appear naturally.

“What was that? One of those liquid snacks?” It looked like Ennoshita was drinking it or pushing up the liquid.

“Y-yeah,” Ennoshita replies, noticeably fidgeting. “Well, I’m fine and you should go do something.”

Shigeru frowns. Was Ennoshita trying to brush him off? All he was doing is checking on a friend. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he inquires.

Ennoshita wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’m fine,” he repeats. “Really.” He forces a shaky smile.

“Is that why you’re eating in a dark alley?” Shigeru dryly says.

“Yahaba… I’m okay. I needed some food and all the benches were taken up.”

Majority of the benches Shigeru passed were unoccupied. “Alright,” he begrudgingly says. “I’ll see you at Shirabu’s house this weekend.”

Ennoshita blinks. “Pardon?”

“We’re hanging out at Shirabu’s house,” Shigeru reminds him.

“Oh. Right… yeah, I remember now.” Ennoshita shows a more convincing smile. “I’ll see you later.”

And that’s a nudging cue for Shigeru to leave.

Bidding goodbye and ignoring an irksome thought in his mind, Shigeru continues on his way. The image of a shadowed Ennoshita hiding a pouch and sitting in an alley slowly fades from his mind as he walks down the sun-kissed streets.

~~

**Futaspoopy:**

Finally school’s over

**YahaBOOOO:**

Not for a few months

**Futaspoopy:**

For the week, smartass

**YahaBOOOO:**

:)))

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

That doesn’t seem like a genuine smiley face

**Shirawitch:**

Wow, you’re so smart

It’s like you can almost sense sarcasm

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

Why do you hurt me so

**Shirawitch:**

It’s a hobby

**ScareCROW:**

Be nice

**Shirawitch:**

No

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

You tried

Gold star

**Yamamummy:**

I want a star!

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

It’s not an actual star

**Yamamummy:**

:’,’,’,’,(

**Futaspoopy:**

What the fuck is that

**Yamamummy:**

Tears streaming down my face

**YahaBOOOO:**

Why didn’t you just say :’(

**Yamamummy:**

That’s too simple for what I’m feeling

**Futaspoopy:**

Did any1 else feel like things got emo real quick

**ScareCROW:**

Now that there’s a pause, I have two things to say:

First: I really like our Halloween nicknames

**YahaBOOOO:**

They’re fun, aren’t they?

Especially yours, Ennoshita

**ScareCROW:**

Thanks!

Second: We’re meeting at 5:30 today, right?

**Shirawitch:**

Yeah, at my house

**Yamamummy:**

Akaashi and I just boarded the train!

We’re on our way!

**ScareCROW:**

I’m bringing movies

**Futaspoopy:**

Which ones

**ScareCROW:**

Depends on the mood

I can’t pick random ones, they have to be properly chosen for the evening

**YahaBOOOO:**

Awww, that’s cute

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

Can we bring games????

**Shirawitch:**

What

Games do you have in mind

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

;)

**Shirawitch:**

No

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

C’mon, it’ll be a blast

**Futaspoopy:**

Is it strip poker

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

One of them ;)

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

That’s regular poker, the strip part isn’t part of the actual game

So you could bring it, but no guarantees for stripping

**Shirawitch:**

Guys, my parents aren’t coming home to see a bunch of naked guys

**YahaBOOOO:**

Are you saying you’d do it if your parents were out of town

**Shirawitch:**

NO

**YahaBOOOO:**

I think that’s what you’re saying

**Shirawitch:**

Fuck off

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Terushima, no

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

I didn’t say anything??

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

I had a sense you were going to

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

Like a parent sense?

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

I’m not a parent

**YahaBOOOO:**

We’re all parents

Like of our teams

Even before we were made captain, were kinda were parents

Well

I was like a parent for Kyoutani kinda

**ScareCROW:**

You threw him against a wall one time

**YahaBOOOO:**

How do you know that?

**ScareCROW:**

It was the Karasuno vs Seijoh game

**Futaspoopy:**

LMFAO

I MISSED THIS

**YahaBOOOO:**

Cause you got defeated by us the match previously

**Futaspoopy:**

I came here 2 have a good time and honestly I’m feeling so attacked

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Nice receive

**Yamamummy:**

Yahaba threw someone against the wall?

**YahaBOOOO:**

Maybe?

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

That’s your ace, right?

Kyoutani?

**YahaBOOOO:**

Maybe?

**Futaspoopy:**

IT IS, THAT MAKES IT BETTER

**YahaBOOOO:**

SHUT UP

**Shirawitch:**

Some parent you are, Yahaba

**YahaBOOOO:**

I will kick you, Shirabitch

Wait, your ego is too high for me to reach you

**Shirawitch:**

Nah

I’m too high up physically

You know

On the winner’s podium for you to reach me, Yahabitch

**ScareCROW:**

Except when you weren’t

Aka last year

**Shirawitch:**

…

**Futaspoopy:**

Fckin drag him

Better than those trashy soap operas

Quality tea right here

WAIT

Quali _tea_

**Yamamummy:**

Good one, Kenji!!

**Futaspoopy:**

Thank u, thank u

Some1 appreciates my humor

Thank u Tora

**Yamamummy:**

<3

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

I do too, babe!!

You gave me the best idea

Imagine an opera

And soap is everywhere

Like the floor, the curtains, the actors, the audience

Like a big bubble bath

With entertainment

Everyone wears swimsuits

**Shirawitch:**

Hold on, we’re not done here

Ennoshita, get back here

**ScareCROW:**

Don’t get mad when it was the truth :)

**Shirawitch:**

But was it called for

**YahaBOOOO:**

Me when Shirabitch is saltier than normal

**Shirawitch:**

You two are uninvited

Let’s add Futakuchi for the awful pun and Terushima for the awful idea

Guess it’s just me and the Tokyo captains

Maybe I’ll get some peace

**YahaBOOOO:**

Wow, rude

**Shirawitch:**

You’re rude

**YahaBOOOO:**

I’m a fucking angel, okay

**Yamamummy:**

Shirabu!!!

**Shirawitch:**

Chill, I’m joking

No one is uninvited

**Yamamummy:**

Good :D

I want to see my boyfriends!!

**YahaBOOOO:**

Wow, alright then

Blatant favoritism

**ScareCROW:**

Naturally Yamamoto would put his boyfriends first

But about what we were discussing earlier, I prefer the term other than parent

I’m a babysitter for my team, to be honest

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

That sounds pretty accurate

**Futaspoopy:**

y spell it out when u can say “tbh”

**ScareCROW:**

I’m not text savvy

**YahaBOOOO:**

Never change, Ennoshita

**ScareCROW:**

Huh?

**YahaBOOOO:**

You’re too innocent, it’s cute

**ScareCROW:**

I-

Thank you

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Smooth

**Shirawitch:**

Stop flirting

**ScareCROW:**

We’re not flirting!

**Shirawitch:**

You were and it’s disgusting

**Yamamummy:**

It’s cute when couples are affectionate!

**Shirawitch:**

Couples?

They’re dating?

**Yamamummy:**

Aren’t they??

I thought they were

I showed a group photo to my sister, from the last time we hanged out

And she thought Ennoshita and Yahaba were dating

**YahaBOOOO:**

Nope, we’re not

**Yamamummy:**

You need to

I don’t want to break the news to my sister

We both agree you’re cute

Not as cute as me and Yuuji and Kenji, but cute

**ScareCROW:**

I-

Cute?

I’m not cute

Yahaba is cute

**YahaBOOOO:**

Aww, thanks Ennoshita

So are you

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

They’re not dating, Yamamoto

**Shirawitch:**

Gross

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Shirabu was complaining because he’s salty again about his singleness

**Shirawitch:**

Akaashi, I trusted you

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

That was your first mistake

**YahaBOOOO:**

Ominous

**Futaspoopy:**

I’m here 4 Akaashi taking people down

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

Do you like anyone?

**YahaBOOOO:**

Everyone answer, I’m curious

**Futaspoopy:**

Well, u know about 3 of us

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

;) ;) ;)

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Please no

And I’m single

**Shirawitch:**

You are? I thought you were dating your old captain

Sounded like that from Yamamoto

**Yamamummy:**

What did I have to do with it???

**Shirawitch:**

The videos you’ve showed and stories you said

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

We’re just close, he’s one of my best friends

Even if he’s annoying sometimes

**Futaspoopy:**

Aone and I are that way

Except I’m Bokuto and Aone is Akaashi

**ScareCROW:**

At least you admit it

Anyway, 5:30 at Shirabu’s house today!

Don’t be late!

**Yamamummy:**

Akaashi and my train will be there at 5:00!

**Shirawitch:**

Really?

Okay, I’ll pick you guys up at the station

**YahaBOOOO:**

Does Shirabitch actually have a nice side

**Yuuji_the_Spooky:**

Wow, you’re stealing the romantic coupley train scene moment from me and Kenji

**Shirawitch:**

I don’t want them wandering around, tired from the train, in a town they barely know, shut up

I’m nice

I’m always this kind

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

Did you just quote Kuroo-san?

**Shirawitch:**

Kuroo-pain-in-the-ass-san, right?

Because yes

Yes I did

**Sheriff_Akaashi_the_Zombie:**

You haven’t even met him

**Shirawitch:**

Yet you told us stories about him so often, I feel like I know him

I can understand his mind

How it works

And how

He is so kind

**ScareCROW:**

Yeah, I’m gonna go


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t outright say if you were single in the groupchat,” Yahaba rambles. “I was curious. You don’t have to say if you don’t want!”
> 
> “I’m single. You didn’t say if you were in a relationship or not, either,” Chikara points out.
> 
> Yahaba blinks. “Oh. I didn’t? I’m single. As a pringle. Fuck, that was so dumb sounding.”

At last, it’s the weekend. Chikara, holding a plate of brownies he made with his aunts for the occasion, hums to himself as he makes his way towards Shirabu’s house. The setter lives closer to Karasuno than Shiratorizawa, and Shirabu admitted he usually stays in the dorms except for the occasional weekend stay or weeknight dinner.

“My scholarship covers room and board,” he had shrugged. “So why not?”

Chikara observes his surroundings, passing by a park. He tilts his head and pauses, staring at the cemetery across from the park.

“Hey guys,” he smiles faintly. He continues on his way. Right as he passes Karasuno, a figure in the distance catches his eye. The familiar sight of bright teal baseball jacket adorning his upper body and a poofy head of caramel hair causes him to yell, “Yahaba!”

 Yahaba stops in his tracks and Chikara jogs to catch up. “Heading over to Shirabu’s?” he asks, adjusting his satchel over his shoulder.

The taller male checks his phone. “Yeah, but I’m not sure if I’m headed the right way,” he sheepishly admits, giving a cute half-laugh.

“Two brains are better than one,” Chikara says.

Yahaba eyes the tin-foiled covered pan. “What are those?”

“Brownies,” Chikara says. Yahaba opens his mouth again. “And no, you cannot have one yet.”

Yahaba deflates. “I wasn’t going to ask that.”

“Oh yeah?” Chikara teases. “What were you going to ask?”

“That’s irrelevant now,” Yahaba says, turning away and pointedly tilting his chin and nose upwards. Chikara chuckles.

Leaves crunch underneath their footsteps as they make small talk. Perhaps it’s just simple talk about autumn and their likes and dislikes of the season, but Chikara noticeably feels lighter when they arrive at Shirabu’s front door.

Shirabu picked up Yamamoto and Akaashi from the train station half an hour ago, so Yahaba and Chikara aren’t the first, but luckily not the last.

“Is anyone surprised those two are the last to arrive?” Yahaba says, grabbing a paper plate and filling it up with the feast spread across the kitchen counter. He passes Chikara a plate. He offers a smile when he accepts the plate. “Thanks, Yahaba.”

“No problem,” Yahaba says, also passing him a few napkins. Chikara’s smile grows wider. _He’s really sweet._

Akaashi pops a chip in his mouth. “I’m not surprised with anything that involves them,” he says. “They march to the beat of their own drum.”

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” Chikara says.

Yahaba clears his throat. “So, can I ask you something?”

Chikara doesn’t miss a beat. “I’m assuming another question, because you asked me a question just now,” he replies, slightly smirking.

Yahaba lets out a small huff and Chikara chuckles again. “Yes, another question,” Yahaba clarifies.

“Sure,” Chikara answers, picking up a handful of chips.

“You didn’t outright say if you were single in the groupchat,” Yahaba rambles. He waves his hands nervously. “I was curious. You don’t have to say if you don’t want!”

Chikara pops a chip in his mouth. “I’m single. You didn’t say if you were in a relationship or not, either,” he points out.

Yahaba blinks. “Oh. I didn’t?” He pauses and Chikara imagines he’s giving himself a mental facepalm due to his expression. “I’m single. As a pringle.” He awkwardly laughs. “Fuck, that was so dumb sounding.”

Chikara covers his mouth, attempting to hide his laughter. “I like rhymes and puns. You’re cute.”

Yahaba sucks his cheeks as though he’s a fish. Before he can recover from his flustered self, the doorbell rings.

“It can’t be them,” Shirabu says, walking to the door. “It’s too close to the actual time.”

They all laugh, except for Yamamoto, who runs to the doorway to greet his boyfriends. Chikara can’t lie and say he’s not surprised by the polyamorous relationship coming to be a few months ago, but he’s not- _not_ surprised. They all seem to fit together, like weird puzzle pieces that simply cannot fit with anyone else.

Futakuchi and Terushima barrel through the door. “Hey people!” Terushima cheers, wrapping an arm around Yamamoto’s waist as Futakuchi kisses his cheek and beelines towards the food.

“Hello to you too,” Shirabu grumbles. The Dateko captain doesn’t reply. “Fuck, I’m starving.”

“Watch your language,” Yahaba says. “We have pure ones in the house.” He covers Chikara’s ears. “He’s too pure to be tainted by your foul mouth.”

Akaashi hides a smirk. “Chikara has quite a foul mouth,” he simply says.

Chikara blushes and removes Yahaba’s hands. “I do not,” he insists.

“Sure Jan,” Futakuchi says, popping open a soda and wandering back over to his boyfriends. “It’s always the quiet ones you have to look out for.”

Chikara rolls his eyes. “We’re teenagers, of course we’re going to curse. Well, many teenagers, anyway.”

“Taketora is too pure to curse,” Futakuchi decides, using the tip of his pizza to point at the fellow ace. “He looks all tough, but he’s an adorable tiger.”

“I freaking _love_ tigers, man,” Yamamoto says, picking up his second slice of pizza. Terushima pulls the two over to the couch and sits in Yamamoto’s lap, resting his legs over Futakuchi’s legs.

“He said freaking!” Futakuchi clenches his chest. “And look at this face,” he adds, leaning over and squeezing Yamamoto’s cheeks. “Tora is so cute.” 

“Don’t choke,” Shirabu says, grabbing his first slice.

They get their dinners and move over to the living room, after a two-minute lecture from Shirabu about “Cleaning any messes you may make” and “Just don’t make any messes, because I’m tired from practice and don’t feel like kicking anyone’s asses right now.” Shirabu made sure to look directly at the loud trio in particular. Everyone settled down on the comfortable furniture. Chikara softly smiles when Yahaba sits beside him.

Yamamoto throws a small pillow to at Akaashi. Shirabu glares and Yamamoto gives a sheepish, apologetic look as his hand inches back towards the chip bowl.

“What do you guys want to talk about? And please, no volleyball for now.” Chikara rubs his forehead. “I’ve just gotten rid of the headache my team gave me.”

Futakuchi laughs as he swiftly picks up the last slice of pepperoni pizza. “Favorite Halloween creature, go!” he orders, maneuvering the floppy pizza tip into his mouth.

Terushima steals a pepperoni before dashing off to the bathroom. He laughs at Futakuchi’s cries of protest.

“Werewolves are overrated, change my mind,” Yahaba says, giving an amused look to Futakuchi then smirking at a scowling Shirabu.

“Do you have a problem with Futakuchi’s eating methods?” he teases and Chikara holds back a snort.

“Say it to my face!” Futakuchi says with a mouthful of pizza, leaning forward from the couch pillows to wag a finger at Shirabu. “Don’t be a coward.”

Shirabu rolls his eyes. “I didn’t say anything about your annoying chewing,” he says, sitting with his legs crossed and laying upon each other.

“Swallow first,” Chikara advises with a chuckle to Futakuchi, sipping his iced water.

“That’s what he said!” Terushima calls from the hallway as he steps into the bathroom.

“Pure ears!” Yahaba calls. “Watch your language, don’t taint the young ones!” He covers Chikara’s ears again.

He shakes his head. “I’m second youngest, while you’re the youngest,” Chikara reminds him teasingly, removing his hands from his ears once more.

“Details,” Yahaba says with a wave of his hand.

“We have guests here,” Chikara reminds the rest of them, nodding his chin towards their Tokyo counterparts, Akaashi and Yamamoto. “Behave, guys. Besides, Yamamoto is probably the purest one.”

“You’re all guests, actually,” Shirabu corrects, his facial expression implying he wishes they weren’t his guests. He’s probably concerned about the wellbeing of the house. Chikara would be the same way. Secretly, he worries about the future state of his house after his hosting time. He’s on the list as the next sleepover host.

(Yes, they have a schedule, so no one has to endure the hosting troubles multiple times in a row. Terushima suggested it after Yahaba chewed them out for the state of his living, post-pillow fight. Yahaba claims he kept finding feathers everywhere in his house, including his hair and clothing, for at least a month after the fact. Imagining Yahaba with feathers in his hair is adorable to Chikara and he blushes while realizing that).

“You can at least act polite,” Shirabu continues. “That includes not speaking with your mouth hanging open, showing your half-chewed pizza for all the world to see.”

“But if I’m a guest, then don’t I get free reign?” Futakuchi argues. Using Terushima’s bathroom break as an excuse, he plops into Yamamoto’s lap and leans against his chest.

“He has a point,” Yamamoto says then rubs his arm. “Akaashi, what was that for?!”

 “You know very well what that was for, Yamamoto,” the Fukurodani captain says, returning to his seat. Chikara lets out another small chuckle. Akaashi never fails to amuse him.

“Anyway,” Yahaba says, redirecting the spotlight back to him. “Werewolves are overrated.”

“How so?” Yamamoto asks, wrapping his arms around Futakuchi. “I think they could be cool, changing into a wolf whenever they want!” He curls his fingers, impersonating claws.

“Werewolves can’t control when they transform,” Futakuchi argues. “If you can control it, then you’re a shapeshifter or something.”

 _They’re half-right,_ Chikara internally commentates. He shares a look with Akaashi, who simply shakes his head.

“Why do you think they’re overrated?” Terushima asks, returning from the bathroom and popping open a can of soda. He leans against his boyfriends’ sides, resting his cheek on their upper arms.

“I don’t want to deal with all that fur, especially if I can’t control when I turn,” Yahaba says. “And do people find werewolves sexy? No!”

“Ever heard of ‘Twilight?’” Futakuchi asks with a smirk. Chikara’s eyes twitches at the mention and Akaashi laughs. Everyone else thinks it’s because of the movie franchise and he’s grateful.

“Don’t even mention that,” he groans, rubbing his forehead. “The story is awful.”

“Aside from that,” Yahaba argues. “No one ever lusts after werewolves.”

“Are fairies included in this conversation?” Yamamoto asks. “Fairies are cute! They’re underrated. Who doesn’t want a glittery companion?”

“The image of you with a fairy is kind of cute,” Chikara mutters. _Yamamoto could pull of glittery pink._ He mulls what kind of film he’d make to achieve that image.

Yamamoto grins. “My little sister went through a fairy phase. Many times I’ve donned a green towel as a Tinkerbell costume.”

Chikara smiles. It’s sweet how instead of complaining, Yamamoto went along with his little sister’s antics. Having a sibling must be nice. He doesn’t get that feeling unless he’s with his cousins from Aunt Hachi’s side.

“They’re not thought of for Halloween creatures,” Shirabu points out. “Most people think of Disney movies or tiny, mischievous fairies from Shakespeare’s plays.”

Chikara opens his mouth to comment when a piercing motion cramps his stomach. _Shit_ , he curses. He thought he had enough but guess not.

“You okay?” Yamamoto asks as the rest peer at him, concerned.

Chikara waves his hand, focusing on a spot across the room to keep his dizziness in check.

“I’m fine,” Chikara says. “I’m actually a little thirsty.”

“That’s what-”

This time Akaashi throws a pillow at Terushima’s head. Shirabu is unbothered. “Nice receive,” he comments.

“I’ll be right back,” Chikara says, standing up. Glad he didn’t get a soda from the fridge earlier, he heads to the kitchen and acts like he’s getting a beverage from there.

In actuality, he picks up his satchel and once in the kitchen, he sets his bag on the counter and searches for his ice pack lunch box. He reaches into his lunch box and sighs in relief to find enough blood leftover from lunch.

Chikara’s fangs sneak out at the sight. He wastes no time opening the pouch and sucking up the contents. Immediately his stomach feels better, and he continues to slurp the blood.

He’s so focused on his meal that he misses the conversation in the living room.

He misses the sound of the door creaking.

But he certainly doesn’t miss the metallic sound of a soda can plopping on the ground.

“What the heck?” Yahaba asks, eyes wide. The fizzy contents seep out of the metal, onto the floor.

_Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck—_

Chikara wipes his mouth and drops his blood pouch into his lunchbox. “Yahaba, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“I beg to differ!” Yahaba cries. He takes a step back and the soda flies across the tile floor.

Chikara grabs the setter’s arm and races to a spare room. They find themselves in a guestroom, a clean yet too formal room full of blue tints. “I need to tell you something. You’re going to think I’m joking or pulling your leg. I’m not, okay?”

He takes a deep breath and looks Yahaba in the eye, trying his hardest to stay calm as he explains everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shigeru opens his mouth and pauses, unsure of how to react. “Are you serious?” he repeats. He never took Ennoshita for a prankster, but Karasuno has their own versions of Matsukawa and Hanamaki with the other second years. Maybe the four rubbed off on him. Ennoshita has tons of props from all his films and that adds to the “authenticity” of his prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: My headcanon for Ennoshita's parents are that they died in an accident when he was two and he's raised by his paternal aunt, his brother's sister, and her wife. It briefly goes over their deaths and although it's not graphic or anything, if that bothers you then I suggest skipping from Yahaba asking about his parents to "My Aunt Akiara."

Shigeru opens his mouth and pauses, unsure of how to react. “Are you serious?” he repeats. He never took Ennoshita for a prankster, but Karasuno has their own versions of Matsukawa and Hanamaki with the other second years. Maybe the four rubbed off on him. Ennoshita has tons of props from all his films and that adds to the “authenticity” of his prank.

Ennoshita furrows his eyebrows, moving his mouth slightly as if trying to get used to the fangs. Strike one.

“Yeah,” he answers after a moment of dodging Shigeru’s eyes. “But I’m not what media makes us out to be,” he promises.

“Nice you came up with lies to add to your prank,” Shigeru bitterly says. He doesn’t know if Ennoshita has malicious intent, but he won’t lie and say he’s not offended. Even if it’s a harmless prank, being on the receiving end hurts him since it’s Ennoshita. He doesn’t like his crushes lying to him, even for a prank.

“Lies?” Ennoshita repeats. He leans forward and grasps Shigeru’s shoulders. “I know this sounds really out of nowhere, but I’m not lying or pulling your leg,” he repeats. “I promise you that I’m serious.”

“How can you stand in sunlight?” Shigeru demands. He’s totally not believing the crow captain, nope… but it’d be rude not to let him speak, right?

“I’m a mortal vampire,” Ennoshita answers, shoulders relaxing. Seeing Shigeru’s shocked face, the wing spiker rushes to explain. “For all creatures, there are mortals and immortals.”

 _‘All creatures?!’_ Shigeru interrupts internally but remains silent as Ennoshita rubs his neck. “The media paints all magical creatures in a certain light. The immortal creatures are more like the media-version. For instance, if someone is an immortal vampire, that means they had to consent to a turning. No one can be turned against their will.”

Ennoshita pauses and stares at Shigeru, who nods slightly to show his understanding. “Most creatures are creatures due to genetics. I’m a vampire because my family comes from a line of vampires.”

“What about the ones that don’t have a magical family?” Shigeru queries.

“You can become a vampire or witch or werewolf or anything if you go through extensive training,” Ennoshita ripostes. “No one can be turned against their will, no matter the creature. What that means is a few people were human at birth but chose to become a magical creature and consent to someone turning them. And yes, I can enter a room without being invited inside.”

Shigeru’s head nearly spins. He focuses on a framed portrait of tiny Shirabu to prevent his dizziness. Little Shirabu wears a light tan suit with a teal vest and too big boutonniere. He makes a note to mention that photo later. “What about the mortal and immortal thing?”

“Immortal creatures are similar to what the media portrays. For all creatures, there is a price to becoming immortal. For vampires, you can hardly be in sunlight without wearing layers, sunglasses, sunscreen, and even then, you can’t stay out long. You also need to consume more blood than mortal vampires, and very little human food. I barely need blood as a mortal vampire.”

He didn’t realize while they adjusted sitting positions, but now they’re sitting beside each other on the guest bed. Shigeru traces his fingers across the blue duvet as he reaches into his memories. “When I found you in the alley earlier this week, were you drinking blood?” he slowly asks.

Ennoshita nods. “My family only drinks blood that the hospital throws out. Since some blood is in overstock, we take the leftovers. I can’t imagine drinking blood from someone, like _from_ their body. It doesn’t sit well with me.”

 _That explains why he was near the hospital_ , Shigeru realizes. He doesn’t know why, but he reaches across the short space between their hands and tangles their fingers together.

“I must’ve had too much too much sugar, but I believe you,” he finds himself saying.

Ennoshita lets out a sigh of relief. “And you won’t tell anyone?”

“Like they’d believe me,” Shigeru replies as the door opens. Akaashi stands in the doorway, wearing a perfect pokerface. He wonders how much of their conversation the stoic setter heard.

Akaashi enters the room. “Are you okay?” he says, shooting a concerned look to Ennoshita. “You’ve been gone a while.”

 _So was I,_ Shigeru, slightly offended, thinks. He pushes out the intrusive thought as he reminds about Ennoshita’s suspicious behavior earlier in the evening that would cause more concern.

“He knows,” Ennoshita sighs again, giving a half-apologetic shrug. Akaashi merely nods, opening the door and entering the room. Shigeru spots the pint of blood, half-full, in the setter’s nimble fingers.

Akaashi hands the pouch to Ennoshita, who immediately drinks the rest of the blood. Shigeru glances away to find Akaashi peering down at him. “So?”

Shigeru doesn’t know how to answer. “So what?” he asks, perplexed.

Apparently, that is not the response Akaashi desired.

“Keep this to yourself,” he says. While his tone isn’t any darker than usual, he senses aloofness between his words.

Shigeru is about to clench his jaw when Ennoshita sucks the last bit of blood and looks up, clearly happier now that he’s fed completely. “Keiji, it’s okay,” he smiles.

_Keiji?_

“I already went through this with him,” Ennoshita promises, gazing softly at Akaashi.

Shigeru doesn’t know why he’s annoyed, but he looks away and holds back a huff. Almost instantly, Ennoshita squeezes Shigeru’s hand. The feeling goes away, though he’s left embarrassed. “He won’t say anything.”

Akaashi stares at Shigeru again. “You better not,” he says as the door slams shut. Shigeru jumps while the others remain unfazed. “Was that Futakuchi?”

“No,” Ennoshita chuckles, amused. “That’s Keiji. He likes to show off his powers.”

“Don’t make me appear as a braggart,” Akaashi complains, though he speaks with no malice.

Shigeru’s eyes bulge. “Powers? What is he, a witch?” he tries to joke, managing a half-laugh.

“Yep,” Ennoshita says.

_Of fucking course._

“And he’s been protective over me ever since we were little kids.” Akaashi clicks his tongue and wraps his arms around Ennoshita’s shoulders, pulling him close. Since when was he so friendly with Ennoshita?

“You two knew each other?” How many surprises is Shigeru getting today?

“Ever since we were toddlers,” Akaashi answers, face softening. “My grandparents are Chikara’s neighbor and I visit them often, so I see Chikara often.”

“Your whole family is full of witches?”

“Both sides,” Akaashi says. “Many times, magical creatures only have one magical side and one human side, but the powers don’t matter on how much magical blood you have. You either are a magical creature, or you’re not.”

“How did you find out about each other?” Shigeru inquires curiously. “I mean, Ennoshita looked human until his fangs came out.”

“Creatures can always tell,” Ennoshita explains. He rubs a thumb in idle circles over Shigeru’s hand. “An ability we’re born with to recognize our own, or similar, kind.”

Shigeru recalls the conversation from earlier. He’d noticed Akaashi and Ennoshita giving each other looks, as if hiding an inside joke. Guess he was right.

“What’s the deal with werewolves?” Shigeru says. “You weren’t very sneaky with your side-eyes and glances.”

“Werewolves are most powerful on a full moon, but they can turn into a wolf at any time,” Akaashi says, sounding like he’s said this very statement multiple times. Shigeru wonders how many people they’ve revealed their magical sides to before. “Like how they’re at full power on a full moon, they’re weakest when the moon isn’t in sight, half-power at half-moon, et cetera.”

Shigeru pauses as he considers this information. “Are both sides of your family vampires?” he asks Ennoshita. Akaashi’s face hardens as Ennoshita’s falls.

“My mom and dad, yes. Until they weren’t.”

“Weren’t?”

“They died in an accident.”

Shigeru widens his eyes in horror. “I’m so sorry.”

Akaashi glares harder and this time Shigeru doesn’t even fight back with his own look.

“You didn’t know,” Ennoshita lightly says, putting on a fake smile.

Shigeru always wondered by Ennoshita mentioned his aunts and never his parents. He feels stupid for not connecting the dots. He just assumed he stayed with his aunts while his parents either served in the military or traveled for work. Their entwined hands don’t feel as nice and comforting as before.

“My Aunt Akiara is my father’s sister,” Ennoshita says to fill in the silence. “She’s a vampire, but my Aunt Hachi, her wife, is human.”

He gives a small smile and Shigeru is pleased to see it looks more like his true smile. “Aunt Hachi actually found out the truth about Aunt Akiara in a very similar way you found out about me, Yahaba. She wasn’t as shocked though. Aunt Hachi claimed something was always off about Aunt Akiara and was pleased to discover it.”

“She didn’t freak out?” Shigeru nervously rubs his thumb over the back of Ennoshita’s hand.

“Not really,” Ennoshita says, shaking his head. He smiles lightly at the hand motion and Shigeru continues.

“Aunt Hachi is very much go with the flow,” Ennoshita says. It takes a lot to surprise her.” He fiddles with the empty blood pouch. “Maybe you can meet them one day.”

Shigeru’s heart pounds loudly in his ears. “Maybe I can one day.”

Ennoshita smiles. “I hope so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Akashira!

Keiji had once more sat through a train ride to Miyagi not even a week after his last visit for a captains’ meeting. Unfortunately, he and Yamamoto woke up early in order to spend the whole day with them, and to give enough time to drop off his bags at Ennoshita’s house, where the captains will all spend the night.

After everyone placed their bags at Ennoshita’s house, they walked over to the Sendai fall festival. The festival is in full-swing. There’s a carnival with rides full of screaming passengers and rigged stall games with cheap stuffed animals, a pumpkin patch with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes beside a beautiful orchard for apple-picking.

Terushima insists to search the pumpkin patch. “If we wait, all the good pumpkins will be gone!” he cries, hands in his pockets of his yellow jacket.

“They’re all good pumpkins!” Yamamoto replies, a knit hat with a fluffy pom-pom sitting upon his head.

Tersuhima’s face lights up. “Oh shit, you’re right.” He grabs Yamamoto’s hand and drags him over to the carnival entrance. “Come on, Tora. Let’s check out the rides and find the shortest line! Kenji, come on!”

“Good thinking!” Yamamoto cheers, happily walking with his fellow non-natural blond boyfriend.

“I’ll join you in a few,” Futakuchi responds, letting out a genuine smile as he watched his overexcited boyfriends race over to the rides.

“We lost them,” Yahaba announces. Right as he says this, Futakuchi’s eye wander. Once spotting a large candy stall, he drifts over to the rows of candy delights, especially entranced by the large quantities of sour gummies.

“There goes another one,” Yahaba sighs. “We’re dropping like flies.”

Keiji shakes his head. “Want do you want to do?” he asks Shirabu. The shorter setter ponders for a moment, a cute, concentrated gaze glossing over his eyes. “I’m going to win more prizes than Yahaba,” he says after a moment.

Yahaba whips his head at the sound of his name. “What about me?”

Dimples pops from Shirabu’s cheeks as he smirks to himself. “I’m in a competition with him and he doesn’t even know it,” he chuckles. Louder he adds, “Nothing!”

“But if Yahaba knows and has a chance to beat you, then your victory will taste even better,” Keiji points out. “You’re a true winner if your opponent has the same playing field because you’ll beat them at their best.”

Shirabu hums. “You’re right.” He strides over to Yahaba and pokes his side. “Yo, Yahaba, I’m going to kick your ass.”

Yahaba narrows his eyes. “No way in hell,” he declares and laces his hand with Ennoshita’s hand. He lets out a noise of surprise as Yahaba drags him off to a stall. “Come on, we’re going to win more stuffed animals than Shirabu!”

Keiji smiles to himself. He’s still uncertain about Yahaba, but he’s happy to see Ennoshita light up like that.

“Wait, we’re not having partners!” Shirabu yells after the two.

Neither turn around, oblivious to the rest of the world as they lean against each other’s sides. Keiji begrudgingly tells himself to lighten on Yahaba. If he makes Ennoshita happy, then that’s good enough.

“I can be your partner,” Keiji offers. He doesn’t think it’s his imagination when he spots Shirabu’s flushing cheeks. Keiji pretends not to notice, unsure if it’s the temperature or because of _him._

“Alright,” Shirabu agrees. He adjusts his bangs under his lilac beanie. The color compliments his eyes nicely. “We’re going to win,” he insists determinedly.

Keiji smirks. “Of course we are.” He doesn’t like to lose, and he doesn’t intend to lose this time, even if he’s off the court and against one of his closest friends.

They travel down the first aisle of stalls, eyeing each game and sizing up the pros and cons.

“All of these are rigged,” Keiji begins. Shirabu hums in agreement, stuffinf his hands inside his jacket pockets.

“So we need to be particular in which ones we pick and how we play,” Keiji finishes.

Shirabu nods. “What games are you good at?” he asks as they pause in front of a ring toss stall.

“I can figure out any of them,” Keiji says. He doesn’t usually use his powers in public, especially in front of humans. But maybe this once will be okay. He wants to impress Shirabu. When the thought crosses his mind, a light pink crosses his cheeks. Relief floods throughout Keiji when Shirabu doesn’t notice. Maybe he blames it on the cold winds. Either way, it’s his benefit.

“Name a stuffed animal and I’ll win it,” Keiji declares, almost surprised at his boldness. “Anyone. It’ll be the first of our prize pile.”

Shirabu scans the row of stuffed animal prizes. A grin lights up his face as he lands on one particular prize. He points to it. It’s a medium sized stuffed animal, a majestic swan with a curved neck. The swan of the bigger ones among the stall’s prizes. Keiji notices the light purple ribbon matches Shirabu’s beanie.

“Win that swan plushie,” Shirabu requests, eyes sparkling with eagerness. Keiji would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat because Shirabu said _plushie_. That’s adorable.

“Alright,” Keiji says, getting out his wallet and handing over a hundred yen to the bored stall worker. “Let the games begin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have more questions,” Shigeru pipes up.
> 
> “Hmm? What about?”
> 
> Shigeru hisses, making a point to show off his teeth.
> 
> “Oh, that.”

Hours later, Shigeru slumps against Ennoshita’s side as they walk off the tilt-a-world ride. He’s getting worn out after all these rides but is in no way ready to leave the carnival. He has a full day ahead of him.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbles when he realizes he’s against Ennoshita. Shigeru about to move when Ennoshita leans against him.

“It’s alright,” the wing spiker replies, arms and hips pressed against each other.

Shigeru’s heart skips a beat. They walk in silence, enjoying each other’s companion and exchanging looks whenever they hear something worth giving sassy looks over.

“I have more questions,” Shigeru pipes up.

“Hmm?” Ennoshita, somehow managing to hold on to their entire plushie stash during the ride (Shigeru offered to take some, like the gentleman he is, but Ennoshita put him on food and drink carrier duty for the time being). “What about?”

Shigeru hisses, making a point to show off his teeth.

“Oh, that.” Ennoshita adjusts the bundle in his arms. “I want a funnel cake first, then I’ll answer all your questions.”

A few minutes after waiting in line behind a college guy who couldn’t make up his mind about what sauces he wanted on his funnel cake and too many eye rolls from Shigeru and the surrounding people to count, he returns to the bench. Ennoshita cuddles the stuffed animals, even rubbing his cheek against a puppy plushie. Shigeru’s heart melts.

“I have your funnel cake,” Shigeru says, sitting beside him. He tears off a piece and dips it in the strawberry sauce. “Here,” he says, offering the piece to Ennoshita. “I can feed you, so you don’t get powdered sugar over our prized… prizes.” He swallows, hoping the cold is blamed for his pink cheeks.

Ennoshita smiles and takes the piece with his mouth. “Thanks,” he says, happily munching on the funnel cake. They take turns back and forth between eating. Once done, Shigeru again offers to hold some of their prizes.

“Wipe your hands,” Ennoshita says. Shigeru looks around for napkin dispensers. There are none in sight; he’s afraid that if he goes up to the counters, even for napkins only, everyone will get mad and make him wait in line. He’d rather avoid that. The bathroom lines are too long as well.

Shigeru feels Ennoshita gazing at him, so he goes for his least favorite option: wiping his hands on his jeans. He mentally cringes.

Ennoshita chuckles. “Come on,” he says, handing over to Shigeru roughly half the stuffed animals. “We should wait till we’re done digesting to go on more rides.”

Shigeru has no issue with that and follows Ennoshita happily, like the cute penguin now in his arms. Ennoshita is like a penguin. Or a bunny. Or puppy. He’s too cute for words and apparently animals as well. What if he was a hybrid animal? Would that be cute or—

Ennoshita pauses. Shigeru nearly runs into him. He takes a step to the side and is about to ask why he stopped when he sees the director’s face light up.

“Look at that dolphin!” Ennoshita says, pointing to a bright blue dolphin.

Shigeru immediately gets out his wallet. “Three balls please,” he says to the worker before returning the plushies back to Ennoshita’s arms.

“You don’t have to—” Ennoshita begins, but Shigeru takes the balls from the worker. Staring down the target, metal milk bottles placed up top of each other, he takes a deep breath.

Are these metals most likely weighed down with extra weights? Probably. Is he going to kick this game’s ass? Hell yeah.

Shigeru reverts back to his days as a pitcher in his neighborhood baseball games, getting into position. He takes another deep breath and throws the ball. He knocks down one of the milk bottles.

“Nice,” Ennoshita says, looking a tad excited. Shigeru promised himself he was going to make Ennoshita look that adorable every day. Okay, so he did have it really bad for the vampire.

The next ball doesn’t make a dent in the still standing bottle formation. If Shigeru misses the next one, then he’s going to have to pull out his wallet yet again. He’s not walking away from the booth without that stuffed animal.

A few meters away, Akaashi and Shirabu walk from a basketball stall, deeming the line too long to be worth the game. Shigeru doesn’t know how Akaashi pieces together the situation and perhaps uses his powers to ah, assist the ball into knocking down the rest of the bottles. Oh well. It’ll be Akaashi’s little secret.

“Yes!” Shigeru cheers after the bottles are wiped out. They tumble to the ground. The worker sighs and bends down to pick them up.

Ennoshita’s face lights up like a marque. “You did it!” he says. Shigeru’s pride is kept when the other doesn’t sound surprised, just happy.

“Of course I did,” Shigeru says, trying to play it cool. “I said I would. It’d be embarrassing if I was wrong.”

Ennoshita laughs. “I’d hug you if my arms weren’t full.”

“You could kiss me,” Shigeru blurts out before realizing what he’s said. He coughs, looking away. “If you want.”

Rosy cheeks add to Ennoshita’s overall cuteness. “I could,” he agrees. “And I want to.” He stands on his tip-toes to place a high kiss on Shigeru’s cheek.

It’s Shigeru’s turn to blush. When the worker, still looking bored despite the ongoing love story between these two high schoolers, asks what prize he wants, it’s a no brainer to pick the dolphin.

Shigeru takes back some of his stuffed animals to Ennoshita can take his new dolphin.

“It’s so fluffy,” Ennoshita giggles. Shigeru’s heart skips a beat at the sound.

 “Let’s get going,” Terushima announces, slinging an arm over Yamamoto’s shoulders and another around Futakuchi’s neck. “We should put our bounty in the car.”

“We should go pick apples and pumpkins now!” Yamamoto eagerly says, holding a large cup of hot chocolate. He has a rather bendy straw with a pumpkin top.

“You don’t even have a bounty,” Shirabu says, joining the group. Akaashi shakes his head. Shigeru begrudgingly admits they have around the same number of stuffed animals as they do. Nothing is certain until they count, though. Either way, Shigeru feels like the winner. He got to spend time alone with Ennoshita _and_ win prizes for him _AND_ hear him giggle.

Futakuchi holds a large funnel cake. “We should split into two groups,” he suggests, taking a bite of the funnel. “Some of us get apples, the rest get pumpkins. Unless anyone wants to do both or have another preference?”

They all agree that works. After dropping their prizes in the car, they split into groups. Naturally Yamamoto and Terushima claim to be part of the pumpkin group. Futakuchi joins them and the rest of them head over to the orchards.

“I haven’t been apple picking before,” Shigeru admits.

“Really?” Ennoshita says, placing a wicker basket on his hip. “I love apple picking. I’ve gone a lot with my aunts and grandparents.”

“Tonight’s the first time I’ll be meeting your aunts,” Shigeru realizes. Shirabu and Akaashi went a ways’ down, totally flirting. They’re pining so obviously, it’s painful. Shigeru reminds himself he’s the same way with Ennoshita.

“They’re excited,” Ennoshita says. “They haven’t met most of the group. I’ve told them a lot about you guys, especially you.” He bends down and examines a shiny red apple. He hums, deeming it acceptable, and plops it in the basket.

“Good things?” Shigeru checks, titling his head up to the branches overheard. Surrounded by determined leaves that yet to drift down, a golden red apple lays a few centimeters from his head. If he _juuuuust_ stretches a little, he can reach it.

Ennoshita has the same thought because their foreheads bump.

“Ah, sorry,” he apologizes. “Are you okay?”

Shigeru resists the urge to rub his forehead. “Yeah, I’m alright,” he assures Ennoshita, smiling slightly. “If you want to kiss me so badly, just say so.”

“I don’t want my first kiss to be in public,” Ennoshita says, moving to the tree’s other side after plucking the apple and placing it in the wooden basket.

“Are you implying you’d ask to kiss me if we weren’t in public?” Shigeru checks. Did he hear that right?

A mischievous glint sparkles in his dark eyes. “Maybe.”

Ennoshita Chikara is really something special. Shigeru hopes to find out more. The thought makes his stomach tingle in the best possible way.

“Guess we need to find somewhere private soon.”

“Guess so.” Ennoshita slips his hand inside Shigeru’s. “Come on, let’s go find some more apples. I like the fuji and honeycrisp apples.”

“You know their names?” Shigeru inquires. “I only know Granny Apples are green and the rest are red.”

Ennoshita laughs. “My aunts are bakers and love to bake with apples, I practically have a chart memorized in my head.”

“Learn something new every day,” Shigeru teases.

Ennoshita chuckles again. "Indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Aunt Akiara is Ennoshita's biological aunt while Aunt Hachi is Akiara's wife.

Hours later, after an eventful drive home with too many people squeezed in Chikara's car and an improtpu pillow fight that naturally was a result of Shirabu and Yahaba's bickering, which _then_  caused driver Akaashi to pull over and give a loud chiding to everyone ("Except Chikara, because he can do no wrong" then sounds of protest from everyone except Yahaba, who simply laughed), they somehow arrived home in one piece. After settling in and beginning their next activities an array of carved pumpkins is displayed along the Ennoshitas’ porch. The kitchen counter is almost entirely covered in apple and pumpkin desserts, mugs of golden cider speckled in between.

After finishing their carving and pumpkin decorating, they used the pumpkin insides for baking. Aunt Akiara suggested it so all the pumpkin was put to use. (Shirabu wanted to toast the pumpkin seeds. When they were done, he ate nearly half of their stash). They all worked on either pumpkin or apple desserts, and it’s probably because two professional bakers and their well-taught nephew that the kitchen didn’t erupt in smoke.

They ate dinner before digging into all their desserts. They couldn’t even part with them or the apple cider and hot chocolate when they moved to the living room for a Halloween movie marathon.

Chikara is happy to sit next to Yahaba and even share a blanket,surrounded by their stuffed animal prizes. They keep touching at the beginning of the first movie and by the middle, they’re cuddling. Akaashi glares at the others to keep them from making quips or comments.

During the second half of their third movie, ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas,’ Chikara registers the soft snoring of their companions.

“They all fell asleep?” Chikara asks, sitting up slightly. He tightens their blanket burrito that helps keep them toasty alongside their shared body heat.

Yahaba hums. “I guess so,” he says. “I know Yamamoto and Futakuchi fell asleep during ‘Beetlejuice.’”

“How can you fall asleep during ‘Beetlejuice?’”

He chuckles, hand sliding up to Chikara’s hair. Before their cuddling started, Yahaba shyly had asked how much Chikara was comfortable with. He had responded by clinging to his arm and rubbing his cheek against the setter’s shoulder. Chikara loves to cuddle and the more tired he is, the cuddlier he gets. Yahaba likes snuggling too, made evident by his happy response. He had rested his chin on Chikara’s head and Akaashi threw his first pillow of the night, stopping a smirking Futakuchi who had been about to make some comment.

Yahaba fiddles with Chikara’s hair softly, causing him to almost purr out of contentment. “I’m not sure,” Yahaba says. “It’s quite loud and flashy. Right up their alleys.”

Chikara softly laughs. “Yeah.” They watch as Jack Skellington dons the Santa suit. “Is this a Halloween movie or a Christmas movie?” he questions.

“Why not both?” Yahaba suggests. “It’s perfect for both.”

“True,” Chikara replies. “But does it fit one holiday more?”

“It can fit both equally,” Yahaba insists. “Stop making me think, let me enjoy this.”

Chikara laughs again. Yahaba always makes him laugh. “Alright, alright.” He hums slightly, feeling his eyes flutter. _Dammit, I don’t want to fall asleep yet._ He wants to enjoy Yahaba’s company longer.

“You’re a good cuddler,” Chikara murmurs. He blinks his eyes furiously, fighting to stay awake.

Yahaba brushes aside Chikara’s bangs.

“Thanks,” he softly says, gently rubbing the strands between his fingers. “Do you want to go to sleep? I know everyone fell asleep down here, but I can carry you to your bed if you’d like.”

“Only if you stay with me,” Chikara murmurs. He can’t tell in the dark, only light illuminating from the projector and film, but Yahaba turns pink.

“Share the bed with you?” Yahaba checks slowly.

That wakens Chikara slightly.

“Only if you’re comfortable with that,” he quickly adds. _Great, Chikara. You made him uncomfortable, way to go._

“Sure,” Yahaba says. He glimpses to the side, away from Chikara’s eyes. He fiddles with his fingers, a trait he normally sees in Akaashi. “But you might not want me to,” Yahaba finishes.

“Do you stir a lot?” Chikara says. “Always moving around? I’ve slept beside Noya and Hinata at training camp before.”

“I don’t really stir or move around,” Yahaba uneasily replies. “But you may not want to share a bed with someone who has a crush on you.”

You could hear a pin drop, the room is so quiet, sans the film’s sounds. “You have a crush on me?” Chikara asks as the film bursts into another song. He sits up, still holding onto Yahaba’s arm. “Really?”

Yahaba hesitates, though it’s clear he’s confused as to why Chikara hasn’t pulled away. “Yeah. I thought I should say that in case you were upset by it.”

“I’m not upset.” A grin flashes across Chikara’s face. “I’m the opposite of upset.”

“Even though I just confessed to you?” Yahaba’s eyes flit around, focusing on anyone and anything that isn’t Chikara. “I mean, I kind of liked you ever since I helped you with your films, and we started these captain meetings.” He gestures his hands around, as if the movement will help him calm down. “Then when we started hanging out more, I started falling harder and I was afraid you would be weirded out since we haven’t been friends the longest.” He shakes his head furiously. “I didn’t think you’d be weirded out because you’re a guy and I’m a guy, so a gay relationship wouldn’t be surprising, you know? I mean, since I know you’re bisexual, so am I! Anyway, while I wouldn’t have to worry about that kind of rejection—”

Chikara places his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders. “Calm down,” he softly says, staring into his eyes. “Don’t hyperventilate, take deep breaths.”

Yahaba flushes but does as Chikara asks. “I’m not great when it comes to talk about feelings and crushes, and I—”

Chikara leans closer to Yahaba. “I like you too,” he says in the same soft tone.

That causes him to settle down for a moment. “Wh-what?” Yahaba incredulously asks, blinking. He even pinches himself. “Can you repeat that?”

“I like you… Shigeru-chan.” Even though he didn’t confess first and knows his feelings are requited, Chikara blushes the color of Sally’s hair.

Yahaba puffs out his cheek like a pufferfish, trying to figure out how to reply. “Really?”

“I wouldn’t joke about this,” Chikara seriously says. “I don’t joke about serious things.”

“I—”

“You believed I was a vampire, yet this is hard?” Chikara jokes. Internally, his heart pounds so loud he can barely hear himself speak.

“I made my peace with the idea you wouldn’t return my feelings,” Yahaba admits, pushing back Chikara’s bangs once more. He cups Chikara’s cheek, rubbing a circle lightly with his thumb. “I started falling hard for you,” he repeats. “Really hard, Chikara.”

Chikara’s face hurts from all his smiling. “Can you go ahead and kiss me?”

“Gladly. But only if I can now call you my boyfriend.”

“Yes,” Chikara laughs. “Now can you please kiss me?”

Yahaba happily obliges, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Their lips move in harmony and Chikara would be more concerned that he let out a moan if he wasn’t so happy and infatuated.

Surrounded by all their sleeping friends, muted noise of a classic Halloween (and perhaps Christmas) film, and with his new boyfriend, Chikara can happily say his first kiss is amazing and better than any movie.

He doesn’t sleep much that night. He’s too busy recounting the scene in his head and enjoying Yahaba’s warmth beside him.

And also making out sometimes, too. Good think their friends are all asleep.

As the credits rolls, Chikara sits in Yahaba’s lap. He leans against Yahaba’s chest as the taller male wraps his arms around him, tugging him even closer. He nuzzles his face in Chikara’s neck, blowing raspberries and causing him to giggle.

“I’m ticklish!” Chikara complains, wiggling.

“Sounds like a ‘you’ problem,” Yahaba teases, blowing another raspberry. “You’re ticklish all over, right?”

“Yeah.”

Yahaba smirks. “That’s good to know.” He gently lays Chikara down on his back and wiggles his fingers.

Chikara lets out another squeak. _“Shigeru!”_

“Yes?” Yahaba asks, fingers dancing across Chikara’s stomach in a wild pattern.

Chikara is surprised the others haven’t woken up from his laughter. “You’re such a little shit sometimes, you’re like Futakuchi.”

Yahaba rests his chin on Chikara’s stomach. “But I’m cuter,” he insists. “And I’m your boyfriend, so who’s the winner here?”

“Me,” Chikara whispers.

They stay that way, only moving to grab pillows and a blanket, and Chikara couldn't think of a happier ending to the night—

Yahaba gasps loudly and sits up. "I just realized something," he said, eyes racked in horror.

Chikara sits up as well, taking Yahaba's hands and rubbing circles with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asks, concerned.

Yahaba sighs. "I missed a great opportunity."

"What was it?"

"I should've carved one of the pumpkins to say 'Will you be my Boo?' for a confession," Yahaba whispers.

Chikara takes one of their plushie prizes and gently throws it at Yahaba. "You scared me!"

"What? It's a legitmate missed oppurtnity!" Yahaba complains.

"You'll have plenty of chances to woo me with holiday-themed puns," Chikara chuckles. "Now go to sleep. Geez, you scared me."

Yahaba bends down and blows a raspberry on Chikara's neck. "Sorry," he chuckles, voice vibrating against his neck and causing him to shiver.

"You better be," Chikara mutters without any malice. He kisses Yahaba's nose and smiles. "I believe Christmas will have many chances."

~~

The next morning, Keiji is the first to wake up. He rubs his eyes. Trying not to focus on how close he and Shirabu slept (did they hold hands as they fell asleep?), he rather focuses on locating everyone. Did they all sleep downstairs in the living room? Pity since there were cots already made upstairs. At least they made it instead of Ennoshita’s aunts. Akaashi would’ve felt worse if that was the case.

He lets out a yawn as he sits up. Unsurprisingly, Yamamoto, Futakuchi, and Terushima are laying on top of each other, their combined snoring almost as loud as Ennoshita.

Keiji blinks. Did Ennoshita and Yahaba slept beside each other? Their entangled position implied so.

He smiles to himself. “About time,” he mutters under his breath as he stands up and stretches out his limbs. He covers Shirabu with the blanket, making sure he’s comfortable and silently noting how adorable he looks, before doing the same to Ennoshita and Yahaba. He picks up the trio’s blanket and is about to do the same to them when Futakuchi groans and sits up, sandwiched between the two blonds.

“What time is it?” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes, making no move to leave the warmth of his boyfriends.

“Too early,” Terushima loudly says, covering a large yawn. Shirabu doesn't stir except for holding a swan plushie and an owl plushie closer to his chin. Keiji bites his lips to keep from cooing.

Instead, he throws the blanket as much over Yamamoto as he can. "Be quiet!"

“Aww, Akaashi is so nice,” Futakuchi coos, squawking when Keiji throws a pillow in his face.

“Get up and help me make breakfast,” Keiji says.

“All of a sudden, sleep is pulling me back—”

“Do you want another pillow to the face?”

Futakuchi immediately is in a sitting position. “I’m up!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to be the big spoon,” the setter whines, bottom lip sticking out in a cute pout.
> 
> Chikara stifles a chuckle. “Alright, you can try your best. May I remind you we’re not in bed, but walking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the costumes I'm picturing for Yahaba and Ennoshita respectively:
> 
> https://www.thecostumeland.com/images/zoom/rm4094-pinup-captain-women-sailor-halloween-costumes.jpg
> 
> https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1gf.uSFXXXXXXXFXXq6xXFXXXS/High-Quality-Halloween-Pirate-Costume-Adult-Women-Red-Sexy-Fancy-Pirate-Captain-femal-Cosplay-Costume-With.jpg_640x640.jpg (sans the boots)

In the crisp weather of October’s last and most beloved day, Chikara and his boyfriend head to his teammate Noya’s house for a volleyball team exclusive Halloween party.

_Boyfriend._

Each time he says or thinks that in reference to Yahaba, Chikara’s heart melts. He can’t believe this adorable male is actually his _boyfriend_. He giddily smiles. One more week and it’ll be their one-month anniversary. He can’t wait to spoil and pamper his lovely boyfriend.

Yahaba stirs him out of his thoughts.

“I want to be the big spoon,” the setter whines, bottom lip sticking out in a cute pout.

Chikara stifles a chuckle. “Alright, you can try your best. May I remind you we’re not in bed, but walking?”

Yahaba pays no heed to what others might call an inconvenience and accepts the challenge of spooning while walking. He wraps his arms around Chikara’s waist, pulling his back close to his chest, and resting his chin on top of his head, despite the pirate hat on top his black hair.

“Happy?” Chikara asks, amused as he happily accepts the snuggles. A duo of kids races past, one with a long cape and a cheap pair of glow in the dark fangs. He lets out a neutral sigh— he’s long-past grown accustomed to the popularity of vampires, especially during Halloween— and returns his attention to his boyfriend.

“Very,” Yahaba replies happily, focusing only on Chikara. “Felt a little chilly.” They both know he’d do the same thing in the heat of the summer.

“It was your idea to wears these costumes,” he reminds Yahaba, who pouts. Anytime Yahaba gives him a look, whether it’s a cute pout or shy smile, makes him feel fuzzy all over like they’re confessing again.

Yahaba laughs. “You’re a cute pirate,” he claims, wincing at high-pitched screeches of young children racing from house to house.

“You’re a cuter sailor,” Chikara retorts.

“Shut up, am not!”

Chikara teasingly tugs on Yahaba’s skirt of his sailor dress. “Are too. If I’m a cute pirate, you’re a cute sailor. We’re even.”

Yahaba returns the favor to Chikara’s skirt, though his dress is a tad longer than his navy sailor one. While he was nervous about the typically feminine costume, knowing most of his friends were donning the same apparel of costumes and that costumes or not, any clothing is gender-neutral, gave him more confidence.

Speaking of costumes, Chikara pipes up, “Did Shirabu ever say what he was dressing up as?”

“No, he didn’t,” Yahaba responds. “I know Akaashi said something about finding him the perfect costume. Don’t know what it is.”

Chikara hums. “Guess we’ll find out.”

“Like we’ll find out if Futakuchi and Terushima actually went through with the consequences of their bet?” Yahaba snickers. “We’d never let them hear the end of it if they didn’t. I’m sure they’ll look like a blushing bride.”

“If they’re not bright red, they’re not doing it right,” Chikara says. “Because not only are they clowns, but _sexy_ clowns.”

“I can’t even imagine what their costumes look like,” Yahaba groans.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Chikara doesn’t think anything of the sounds, assuming it’s another kid in a noisy costume. Then it gets louder.

_THUMP, THUMP, THUMP._

Before he can turn around, arms surround Chikara and Yahaba’s entangled figures. Out of instinct, he spins around so Yahaba is away from the whoever is it and hisses his fangs. Most creatures are friendly, or at least they don’t go around attacking people. He can’t help but be on the defense, especially with Yahaba here. Luckily, they’re not necessary.

“Shirabu?” they both chorus, met with loud honking.

A peek of Shirabu’s face is visible through his monstrosity of a costume: a giant swan mascot suit. He’s quite pleased with himself for startling the two, evident by his boisterous laughter.

“A swan is what Akaashi had in mind?” Yahaba ponders in disbelief.

“Isn’t Keiji great?” Shirabu beams. He spins, holding out his sleeves, aka wings.

“That’s not any swan.” Chikara’s eyes are wide-open as he realizes he just revealed his secret.

Shirabu suspects nothing. “You’re a vampire pirate?” he asks after catching his breath. “Nice! Is Yahaba a vampire sailor?”

Chikara lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Nah, he’s just a cute sailor. Cute like any other day of the week.”

Yahaba flushes. When Shirabu looks away for a second, though, he shoots Chikara a soothing smile, silently assuring his secret is safe

“Anything goes on Halloween,” Yahaba mouths.

Shirabu flaps his wings again and presses the honk sound effect button. “Great, right? Keiji is great with costumes.”

“You are the secret memer and it shows with this costume,” Yahaba says.

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to be, Yahabitch.”     

“Don’t you even start with me, Shitabu,” Yahaba retorts.

Chikara rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, save the playful banter for when I’m not hungry. Noya said he got catering from my favorite place, now let’s scoot inside.”

Shirabu rushes back inside, thumping stridently along the cement sidewalk.

“Keiji is something else,” Chikara comments. Realization comes to him. “Wait, did Shirabu call Keiji by his given name?” He would’ve noticed earlier if he wasn’t, you know, afraid he gave away his biggest secret.

“He did,” Yahaba confirms. “They’re so totally going to bang.”

 _“Shigeru!”_ Chikara hisses as they approach the front steps.

“What?” he asks innocently. He sighs at Chikara’s pointed look. “Okay fine, maybe after a few dates.”

“We’ve been on more than a few dates and didn’t, as you so eloquently put it, _bang_.”

“Yet,” Yahaba cheekily says before back tracking. “I mean, if you’re down for that,” he adds, scratching his head.

“Yeah,” Chikara shyly says. “I’d like that.”

“Can you stop talking about your sex life? This isn’t an R-rated party.” They both turn their heads to the voice.

Akaashi leans against the open doorway. He’s dressed up as a witch, head to toe in black with white stars across the back of his cardigan and a fancy hat upon his curly hair. Most of their friend group’s costumes involve dresses and Akaashi is no exception, donning a black dress stopping a little above his knee. Underneath are tights paired with his lacy, moon pendant adorned boots.

“We weren’t,” Chikara fibs.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“Okay, technically we were,” Chikara backtracks. “But— yeah, I don’t have a response.”

Akaashi snorts. “All the more reason I’m right,” he says, pushing his boot against the panel to stand up.

“Now come on, you should see these… sexy clowns,” he deadpans, scrunching his nose. Laughter bubbles out of Chikara’s mouth at Akaashi’s reaction. Clearly the costumes don’t appeal to him.

“They look especially nice with Yamamoto’s tiger costume,” Akaashi continues.

“This should be good,” Yahaba says, picking up Chikara and throwing him over his shoulder.

“Shigeru, what are you doing?” Chikara hisses again as Yahaba innocently passes Akaashi.

“Doing God’s work,” Yahaba says, offering a cheeky smile to Akaashi and placing a rather low hand on Chikara’s waist.

He raises his other eyebrow. “And what might that would be?”

“Showing this fine ass,” he answers proudly. Chikara covers his face in Yahaba’s neck. “I can’t take you anywhere,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the smooth skin. He gently bites an area with just his human teeth and Yahaba squeaks in surprise.

“Someone’s naughty— wait, that sounds wrong,” Yahaba says to himself as they make their way over to their friend group. “And thought you didn’t like to bite humans~?”

“I don’t like sucking their blood without consent,” he corrects. “That’s different.”

“I’d let you suck my blood,” Yahaba says. “Also, I’m surprised I got to take you inside,” he adds teasingly, adjusting his grip on Chikara’s waist. He’s not even delivered the punchline when he starts cackling loudly. “Get it? Because vampires are thought to need blatant permission to enter?”

“Yes,” Chikara sighs, adjusting his position over Yahaba’s shoulder. Who knows how long he’ll be there. “I get it.”

Yahaba laughs at his dorky joke and Chikara lets out a puff of air. “I’ll never hear the end of your puns, will I?” he fondly says.

“Nope!” Yahaba happily says. “Besides, you love puns.”

“Yes, but vampire ones are especially cheesy.” He shakes his head. “When do you plan to put me down?”

“…I don’t know, but I like carrying you around.”

“You like seeing my butt.”

“That too.”

Chikara sighs once more. “Yep, I’m stuck with you, aren’t I?”

“And you love it.”

“Yes, yes I do.” He can't wait to endure all the vampire puns and excited magical creature questioning, all the sweet memories and kisses, experience everything with his Yahaba. 


End file.
